Caecitate
by PantherLydi
Summary: He couldn't possibly have predicted this. On the rare occasions when people banged their heads as he placed them under his sleeping charm, never had it become this severe. Now, out of guilt, he acted out as her ray of light from the infinite darkness. MystLu!
1. Blindness I

**Rating: **_T for violence and gore, some swearing too_

**Pairing:** _Mystogan/Lucy_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, size or form. All rights goes to Hiro Mashima._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ca·e·ci·ta·te/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Noun – Latin<strong>

_The state of being blind or lacking sight._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>_ucy looked on ahead, her head resting on her hand. She gave a soft smile to Mira, who was making drinks for her and her fellow guild mates. She giggled lightly as the snow haired woman scolded her teammate, who was searching for his jeans around the rowdy guild. Shaking her head in mirrored disapproval at Gray's bad habit, she turned her head to her fellow bookworm, who had her head stuffed between the slightly tattered pages. Feeling a heated gaze at the back of her head, she glanced around and caught the ruby red eyes of the residential iron dragon slayer, who looked away quickly. Giggling once more, she leaned into Levy's ear.

''Gajeel is looking.'' She whispered as quietly as she could, and grinned in satisfaction as her friend's face painted itself red. The bluenette wiped her head around, looking for the tall raven haired man. Lucy shook her head, the girl's crush on Gajeel was just too obvious. If they don't end up dating soon, she might even consider teaming up with Mira to get these two together already.

''Lucy~.'' Mira called out as she placed the cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her. Lucy rubbed her hands. It was almost winter, the climate was getting cooler by the day and the blonde tried to keep herself as warm as possible. Gray didn't seem to mind thought, because she doubted he would be in his underwear outside in weather like this.

Reaching out towards the cup, her eyes trailed the porcelain as she noticed the rapidly growing crack. Mira came by, wiping off the last drops of water from the glass mug. She looked slightly concerned as she glanced at the Celestial mage who stared blankly at her tea.

''That's a bad omen Lucy, here, let me change it.'' She reached for the mug but Lucy quickly drove the porcelain through the counter surface near herself. She forced a smile out at the takeover mage who looked at her with blue eyes shining with concern. She was such a wonderful role model, and her two siblings were very lucky to have her. She briefly wondered what it would be like if she had any siblings, but quickly swiped the thought away with a reassuring smile plastered on her doll-like face.

''its fine Mira-san, no worries.'' She fanned her hand in front of the 'demon' as Mira gave her one last doubtful look and walked towards her brother. Lucy sighed and looked down. A sudden wave of anxiety rushing through her body as the keys strapped to her belt tingled. Bad omens for a celestial mage were always a very bad sign indeed, but she brushed it off too. No matter what, she'll overcome everything heading her way.

At least she hoped so.

So with a slightly fake smile, the blonde looked at the still blushing bluenette with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes

''So Levy, about Gajeel..-''

_._

_._

_._

_**W**_ith every step he took, fresh blankets of snow were crushed by his weight. Fluffy snowflakes landed on his eyelashes and he drew his mask up as high as he could. Grasping a stave with a fan from his strap, he chanted a spell under his breath, as the familiar building's door came closer and closer to his line of vision. It was about time he took another job for himself, and with winter coming he might want to finish a quick request or two. Stepping into the silencing guild unnoticeably, he made out the soft 'thumps' of people falling asleep on tables, or falling to the floor. But he paid no mind, it was always like this.

He could see Master Makarov trying to keep his eyes opened, seemingly exhausted as Mystogan passed by, going straight towards the job request board.

But a loud crash seemed to draw both of their attention, and the masked man wished he hadn't turned around to see at all.

His heart clenched with every single drop of blood and brown liquid dripping onto the wooden floor. Colorful shards of porcelain bore their fangs at the creamy skin of one of the newest members of the guild. Mystogan's breath came short, as his feet seemed to sprint automatically to the blonde's side, and he could see master doing the same. Placing a shaky hand on the girl's shoulder, he turned her body around warily, and almost instantly he drew back, the blood leaving from his face in an instant.

The first thing he noticed were the slight cuts running down her lower face, as what seemed to be coffee and red liquid steamed from above. Mystogan took a shaky breath, realization dawning to him as his stomach churched violently.

Where the lovely chocolate orbs were supposed to shine brightly, blood and shards replaced the image.

Lucy Heartfilia, the beloved Celestial mage of the guild called Fairy Tail, had now undeniably lost her light.

And it was his entire fault.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So I was kind of feeling angst-y, so I decided to write this down real quick. I simply adore Mystogan/Lucy fanfics, but sadly, this crackship isn't as popular as others, so I decided to write my own version. I don't even know if I should continue this? I had this idea for quite a while and when I wrote this, it started to sound really dumb to me. ;_; Well no matter, this ship needs some more love~, so I thought – what the heck, why not – and decided to publish this either way. This was pretty short, but for a decent prologue, it sufficed for me._


	2. Forgiveness II

**Rating**_: T for violence and gore, some swearing, OOC-ness too_

**Pairing**_: Mystogan/Lucy_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, size or form. All rights go to Hiro Mashima._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Re·mis·sio·nem/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Noun – Latin<strong>

_The action or process of forgiving or being forgiven._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>H<em>**e rubbed his stinging cheek under his mask. Looking down onto the floor, he basked in the angry insults and threats thrown his way. He was an honourable man, he could take it and by the end of the day, it was his entire fault. He trailed his dark eyes from the raging dragon slayer before him, to the wounded girl lying on the stiff bed of the infirmary room. Porlyusica stood next to the unconscious girl, who he placed under his sleeping charm more than once in the last three hours. A light blue magic circle hovered above Lucy's damaged eyes, and Mystogan felt some sense of relief wash over him when they surely, but slowly, started to heal.

Once the guild woke up from the temporary sleep, almost immediately all of them jumped at Mystogan's throat. The poor man didn't even know how to react, he wasn't used to so many people around, especially when they were his fellow guildmates and he was the one receiving the end of their fury. With each hateful spat he got, he tried to make himself smaller, the guilt washing over him in giant waves. Nobody was as vengeful as team Natsu thought.

He could still feel the heated glare from the scarlet haired woman in the doorway. It made Mystogan tug his mask up in paranoia. It would certainly not benefit for Erza to see his true face in this situation, it might break her.

Natsu looked down at the S-class mage crouching near his feet. His teeth moved against one another in fury, all he wanted to do at this point was to hit this bastard. But deep down, he knew he didn't mean to do it, considering he was still his nakama, but still. He wanted to teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget. Raising his fist into the air once more, he almost pounded the masked man if it wasn't for the icy hand landing on his shoulder.

''Oi flame brain, that's enough.'' Gray said as he stepped between the two men. Natsu pulled himself out of his hold and pushed the ice mage out of his way. He grasped the guilt-filled mage by the collar and got into his hidden face. Natsu's eyes flared at the calmness of his expression. His eerie familiar eyes seemed to mock him as they remained unreadable.

''Natsu! Put Mystogan down right this instance!'' Master bellowed. ''I can assure you this incident was nobody's fault, so if you'd be so kind..'' The little man pointed his staff to the ground, signalling the salmon haired slayer to put Mystogan down. Natsu leveled Makarov with a calculating glare, before silently backing off.

He'll settle this later.

Jellal watched silently as the dragon slayer walked out of the infirmary. He didn't mind the rage that they showered him upon, and whatever master told the others will never register in his conscious. What he said was a lie; it was his fault no matter what he thought. He tangled his gloved fingers together as he listened to the silent sobs of the bluenette who sat in a chair next to the blonde. Grasping the stave from the strap of his back, by Porlyusica's order he placed Lucy into another dose of painless sleep. His blue eyebrows knitted in worry as he noticed the woman's drained expression as she reconstructed the celestial mage's eyes.

He hoped it will be over soon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>T<em>**he colourful images of her dreams soon faded as the background noises seemed to get louder by the second. The first thing Lucy noticed when she regained consciousness was the odd numbness in her eyelids. She felt like she had slept for ages but the shields of her eyes were still locked shut. She shifted uncomfortably on the hard bed, and noticed that the voices became distinctly quieter. She tried to pray her eyes open, and they started to tingle behind her eyelids. Raising her hand up to rub the annoying itch, she quietly gasped when a hand took hold of hers harshly.

''You mustn't, it will get infected.'' A stern, female's voice rang besides her and Lucy thought that the tone reminded her of the nurses back in her father's mansion. She nodded hesitantly as she opened her eyes lazily, one eyelid working more sluggishly than the other. She looked around the room and thought it was quite odd for somebody to sit in a pitch black room.

''Could you turn on the lights?'' She asked the woman meekly, turning her head to the direction her voice previously rang from. The shuffling in the room almost immediately died down and Lucy looked around, a worried expression painted on her face.

''Lu-chan…'' A quiet voice sounded from her right and Lucy quickly wiped around when she recognized the voice as her best friend's. Relief washed over her as she heard at least one familiar voice. Her muscles relaxed a little as she leaned back into the pillow.

''Levy-chan, why is it so dark?'' Lucy questioned as she reached her hand towards the bluenette. She touched her face accidentally and noted the wetness on her cheeks. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' She asked in a worried voice.

''My child..'' She heard the wisdom filled voice of her master right in front of her. she felt a small weight on her leg and figured that was where Makarov was located/

''The lights _**are**_ on.'' As the words left the little man's mouth, Lucy's world went crashing down as the tears landed on the washed out sheets.

She was… blind?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>H<em>**e hated seeing girls cry, especially if they were crying because of him. He stepped out of the medicine tinted room into the connected balcony. He tried to drown out the sound that came out of the blonde's mouth as she poured her heart out. He knew he should be there to at least comfort the currently blind girl, but quite frankly, that would be weird considering they have never formally met before.

Mystogan overlooked the snow-covered scenery of Magnolia as he leaned on the railing. He comprehended his options on the matter. He just potentially destroyed her chances of ever becoming a great wizard, losing her house due to her inability to do jobs and losing her eyesight for the rest of her life, all because he was just _**that**_ much paranoid.

'Nice going Jellal.' He thought bitterly to himself as he started to pace around the small plot as he listened for Porlyusica to return with the test results. There was still a small chance for her to regain her sight, and Mystogan betted everything on that. If the case was the worse and the more probable one, he didn't even imagine what to do.

Not a minute sooner he heard the balcony door slide open. Looking down, he saw the small form of his master near his knee. He smiled softly behind his mask at the gentle man who took him in. He had done so much for him yet he only gave misery in return. Makarov sighed as he stared up at the stoic man.

''I know you blame yourself for this but reall-''

''Master Makarov.'' Jellal cut him off politely. ''There is nothing you could say that would change my mind.'' To his surprise, Makarov grinned at him.

''Sheesh, my brats are so stubborn.'' He jumped onto the balcony railing, locking his hands behind his back. ''I am happy that your taking responsibility over this even though you're not acquainted with Lucy or it was your fault for the terrible circumstances which fallowed your arrival.'' He leveled the tall bluenette with a defiant look. ''Which was not your fault I may add.''

''But master, if it wasn't for me, this wouldn't of happened.'' Mystogan stared grimly, his dark eyes shining with unhidden determination. ''If there is anything I could do..'' the little man rubbed his chin in thought, but his eyes carried a certain glow as a grin slowly appeared on his face.

''Well there is something..''

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>T<em>**he blonde's hand rubbed the soothing metal of Erza's glove as she tried to take her mind off of things. She took in the calming words of her friends as the lady from before kept turning pages at a fast pace. The rustling didn't help Lucy's nerves at all. This might be one of the most stressful situations she has ever been in. She distinctly heard the balcony's door sliding open as light footsteps entered the infirmary.

''You got lucky.'' She was a bit startled as Porlyusica placed her wrinkled hand onto her shoulder, and Lucy wondered how the woman looked like. ''If you fallow my treatments, your eyesight should return in a few months or so.'' For the first time since she woke up, she heard her friends' cheerful voices once more. The Celestial mage's eyes widen as tears gathered at the brim, a content smile settling on her face. It was far better than losing her sight forever. She felt Erza moving closer to her, and suddenly her form was embraced in a bone crushing hug.

''Er-Erza, c-can't breathe..'' She stuttered out as the redhead released her from her death grip. ''My apologies, you should hit me.'' Lucy sweat dropped at the determination in her teammate's voice as she raised her hands defensively in the direction she knew Erza was. Her smile wavered as she realized she will not be able to see that confident expression on the other woman's face for a long period of time, but Lucy convinced herself that it was worth it.

Mystogan observed the now seemingly happy woman with a slight curl on his lips. He was glad, relieved even that it turned out for the best. He felt a slight shove on his leg and glanced down to the smiling little man. Jellal sighed softly, before stepping towards the occupied bed. His steps almost wavered as the room fell silent once more, and the blonde looked around questionably. He met the redhead's glare head on as she grabbed the sword strapped to her waist, but with one look from master made Erza soberly drop her hand from the weapon.

''Lucy-san.'' He called out and some stared in wonder, hearing the mysterious mage's voice for the first time. The said blonde tilted her head, trying to remember who the fairly deep voice belonged to. ''My name is Mystogan and I will be taking care of you for the time being.'' Gasps were heard all around the room as some of the occupants started to protest after this revelation. Jellal carefully studied the celestial mage's expression which turned to shocked then confused in a matter of seconds. The empty chocolate eyes which stared into empty space seemed to give him determination to continue.

''I am deeply, truly sorry that this happened to you on my behalf. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. This is the least I could do to make it up to you for the inconvenience.'' At least Erza looked pleased at his sincere apology, and he could bet that this was the longest he has spoken for a very long time. Lucy looked a little flustered at the apology given by this stranger but she still nodded lightly at his proposition. She bit the small smile back at the rare occurrence of proper language in this guild too.

''Hold it up!'' The pink haired dragon slayer's protest was met by the glare of Makarov who disapproved of this distrust between the guild members. ''Are you seriously going to hand Lucy over to this jerk?'' He asked harshly and the said bluenette shifted slightly. Master sighed, rubbing his wrinkled forehead and even Erza spared a tiny glare.

''Natsu, do you really mistrust one of our strongest and most loyal members? I can assure you Mystogan is more than capable for the job. Plus, he volunteered himself so quit your nagging child!'' His tone rose at the end and Natsu just gritted his teeth, his fists clenching uncontrollably and this time he looked at Lucy for her opinion. As if sensing the burning eyes on her, she turned her head to her partner's general direction. Natsu breathed in as the once shining eyes found his face, but not actually seeing him. She gave him a soft outspoken smile and he had no other option then to just let it go. Natsu backed off into the wall with a deep sigh, his nerves flying all over the place.

The pink haired woman rolled her ruby eyes at all these unnecessary dramatics. Humans will never change after all, always ruled by emotions and such. She stood from her chair and made a gesture to shoo the mages out of the room.

''Out, all of you! I still need to check on a few things before I can let her go and you're breaking my concentration!'' At that point, she took out a sweeping broom and poked anyone who protests to her wishes. Mystogan looked over his shoulder to the blonde woman and gave a soft smile, thankful that she forgave him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_MERRY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Here's my present for you ;)


	3. Kindness III

**Rating**_: T for violence and gore, some swearing, **OOC-ness too**_

**Pairing**_: Mystogan/Lucy_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, size or form. All rights go to Hiro Mashima._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be·nig·ni·ta·tem/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Noun – Latin<strong>

_The quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_ith every crunch-filled step he took into the cool winter air, he realized just how unfitting he actually was for the job. He felt the warmth seep through his thin choice of clothing when the blonde woman gripped his arm more firmly, as once again, she almost slipped on a stray frozen puddle. He really didn't think this through inside out. He hadn't even realized just how vocal he has to be for the time being, because it wasn't enough to just nod or shake his head anymore.

''Be careful.'' He easily steered her body from yet another slippery area and Lucy looked up in the general direction of his face with a small, grateful smile. Mystogan soon realized, that she thought that he was somewhere around, or her own height because she kept staring at his neck area as if it was his face. Pulling out a small slip of paper from his cloak, he double checked the address to see if this was the right place. The light orange, cottage like apartment stared back at him and Mystogan realizing that it had a sort of home-y feel to it. Suddenly stopping, he swallowed down the hiss when the blonde's heel connected with his bare toes. Lucy jumped back a little when she realized the masked man has stopped walking, and she accidentally walked on him.

''Gomen!'' She called out, a light blush of embarrassment blooming onto her already red cheeks. She raised her hands, as if ready to cushion her impact if she fell down somehow. Mystogan shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck before grasping her smaller hand firmly.

''It's alright, we're already here.'' Lucy looked down gloomily as she realized she didn't even know that she was home without the other mage's guidance. She felt vulnerable. Her other hand went down to her belt where she rubbed the glistering keys attached to the leather. The familiar carved designs set her mind at ease a little; she was glad she could still tell apart one of the most important things in her possession. Jellal looked down at the short blonde who had a spaced out look on her face, before tugging on her hand. Lucy looked up at him with hallow eyes before closing them, relying more on her hearing. How she wished to be a dragon slayer at this point.

''Which is your door?'' The man's slightly deep voice was muffled by the creaking old wooden door and something else that she couldn't see. Lucy cleaned her soaked shoes on the doormat she knew she was standing on, before letting a thoughtful look to cross her features.

''Second door to the right.'' She answered quietly as she let herself be led by the mysterious man. She didn't have a single clue on how he looked, what he wore, or what magic he used. All she knew about him was that his name was Mystogan and that he was one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. His voice wasn't anything to go by but Lucy could faintly recognize it from somewhere before.

Feeling the familiar material of her own doormat hitting her fury shoes, she silently dug up her house key. As the man placed the metal into the lock, Lucy pleasantly noted that this was honestly the first time someone has entered her house through the door like they were supposed to. Hearing the faint clicking of her door being unlocked, the celestial mage smiled faintly, happy to finally come home. She felt Mystogan's gloved hand push her back slightly, ushering her to go in first.

Walking in, the almost instant warmth of her heated apartment greeted the blonde. Brushing off the last fluffy white snow off of her coat, she tried to unravel herself from the clutches of her soft scarf wrapped around her neck. She admitted to herself that dressing and undressing was quite hard when you didn't see what you were doing, so that's why she let Mira dress her up. She now realized just what a mistake that was.

''Here, let me assist you.'' She heard Jellal's voice from somewhere to her left and she sighed, defeated. Soon she felt cool, clothed fingers tangle into her hair as Mystogan pulled the strands out of the maze she made out of her pastel pink scarf. Lucy held her breath as the annoying material lifted up from her shoulders with the help of the masked mage. She could feel her face heating up appreciably when she felt his fingertips brushing out the last remaining snowflakes out of her hair.

The bluenette just couldn't help it. The sense of nostalgia from taking care of someone again filled his being completely. For a split second, he saw midnight blue instead of golden locks, yet once he took a double take, Lucy's pupil-less eyes attempted to stare up at him instead of the childish ones he was so used to. He took the blazing burning in her cheeks as a sign that he was invading her personal space too much, so with a matching red face he stepped back, happy that his mask hid his embarrassment. Not that that was very effective, considering she couldn't even see him.

''So..'' He looked down at her, hearing her meek voice laced with uncertainty. He gave a light cough to break the awkward atmosphere before sizing Lucy up. A few coffee stains decorated her slightly torn up shirt, with a couple of dried blood stains here and there. Mystogan figured that she wasn't even aware that she was cut up this bad before. Porlyusica really knew how to do her job right, and he was grateful for that.

''We need to clean you up.'' He butted in, heading straight to the matter at hand. Lucy felt up her collarbone, before a scowl settled on her face when her fingers started to stick together. ''Ew..'' She muttered in disgusted as she realized her whole body was covered with the sticky substance. She faced his way, with a nervous expression placed on her heart shaped face. Even though he was slightly socially awkward, he knew what she was about to ask of him so he gave another light cough.

''You can summon one of your spirits for that particular matter.'' He suggested and Lucy felt relieved with the suggestion. He noticed the warmth filled gleam in her inactive eyes as she felt up the set of keys she had strapped on herself, and Mystogan could bet that she really didn't need his guidance when it came to her spirits. When Lucy plucked a beautifully carved golden key from the ring, the masked mage silently stepped out of her way, just in case.

''Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!'' Mystogan stared in silent wonder as a young pink haired woman in a maid's outfit appeared out of a golden magic circle cast by the blonde. 'So this is a celestial spirit..' The male mage mused as the spirit started to fuss over Lucy's current state, which haunted Mystogan to no end. His dark eyes stared wordlessly through the gap of his mask and bandana, straight at the panicky blonde. She was just so full of light, even when she couldn't see anything.

''I'll be right back.'' The bluenette excused himself. The blonde turned her head at the direction of her front door while her spirit looked over just as Mystogan closed the door gently.

''Where is he going?'' Lucy asked no one in particular, but Virgo took this as a serious question. The blonde felt the warmth of the other woman disappear as she stood up next to her.

''I'll find out for you, princess.'' The owner sweat dropped as she motioned the masochistic spirit to sit down next to her once again. Virgo stared down at her vulnerable master, and felt the pity wash over her.

''Would you like to punish me then? It might make princess feel better.'' The pinkette advised but Lucy firmly shook her head at the maiden spirit. Why couldn't she realize that she wasn't interested in that kinky stuff? Just the thought made her cheeks burn slightly. ''No thank you Virgo but, could you.. Help me bathe?'' Her voice lowered an octave or two as her face continued to burn, putting Erza's fiery hair in shame. The spirit silently bowed, before realizing that her master couldn't see it.

''Of course princess, follow me.'' The maiden gently grasped Lucy's hand, acting like she would break any moment now. The blonde's teeth clenched together as she sighed in pure frustration. She stayed quiet the whole way to the bathroom, begrudgingly accepting the fact that from now on she'll even have to rely on someone to take a simple bath. Once she entered the slightly misty bathroom of her house, she silently wondered where the man had gone off to, before Virgo shut the door closed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>F<strong>_or the first time since this morning, Lucy felt fresh again. She, quite forcibly, closed Virgo's key after the pinkette embarrassingly enough, dressed the blonde up. Lucy hated this feeling of helplessness as she felt her way around the bathroom, looking for the gold colored door knob. Finally grasping it, she turned the handle with a victorious smile on her face.

She hadn't even heard when Mystogan returned but by the sound of it, he was making himself quite at home.

''What are you doing?'' Lucy called out curiously as she heard her coffee table being pushed around the room. The masked mage turned his head towards the now squeaky clean blonde before pressing the small table to the wall.

''I'm clearing up the furniture so you won't injure yourself while I'm not here.'' He answered curtly before making his way to the blonde who raised an eyebrow at him, staring into the place from which he previously spoken from. She jumped mindlessly as his cloak brushed her hand unexpectedly, and Lucy thought for sure this guy could float by how soundlessly he moved.

''I thought you were staying here?'' She asked, turning her head at the direction she thought he stood at.

''I am.'' Surprisingly, he answered from right beside her, making her squeal lightly. The Edolas counterpart raised a questionable eyebrow at the easily frightened blonde, before pushing the light pink sofa out of harm's way using his knees. He tried to clear the room up as widely as possible, so Lucy wouldn't bump her legs on anything. Just the thought of it made Jellal shiver, thinking of all the ways the blonde could break her neck on the seemingly harmless piece of furniture.

''Try to go to your bedroom from here.'' Lucy nodded firmly at the other mage's request. She spun around by the ball of her foot, walking back from the direction she came from. Mystogan sat on the floor, watching silently as the blonde struggled to walk around her own house. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, feeling like a kid playing a game with a blindfold, only difference was she didn't want to play at all. Feeling up the familiar pattern of her living room's wallpaper, she slowly trailed her fingers through the wall, looking for the entrance. The male continued to observe, calculating where to move what to make the blonde's new living conditions easier. Moving at a slow pace, Lucy slowly, but surely felt the edge of a doorway. She almost cried out in joy when she felt the familiar fuzziness of her bedroom's carpet.

But Lucy's happiness was short lived when she heard her new companion telling her to go to the kitchen.

Mystogan bit back a smile when she heard the blonde cursing silently under her breath as she strutted slowly around like a blind chicken. She came closer to him with outstretched arms and Jellal self-consciously shrunk himself into the couch's armrest. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his legs as his feet tangled with Lucy's. Acting fast, he quickly dove beneath the blonde, cushioning her fall. Both groaned similarly as the celestial mage slowly got up from Mystogan's back, who cursed his awful luck he had today.

''Gomen Mystogan-san, I-I didn't notice you again..'' She muttered guiltily as the man stood up, pulling her up too by her frail hands. He took hold of her waist with his gloved hands before tossing Lucy into the air, earning a shriek. The bluenette almost effortlessly threw her over his shoulder, holding onto her tightly.

''H-Hey! What are you doing?'' The blonde protest as she felt the S-class mage starting to move, before frowning as she grasp the dark material of his cloak between her slim fingers. It would seem he doesn't have a knack for fashion all that much, and for the first time that day, Lucy wondered how the guy looked like.

Even with her eyes opened, the scenery remained the same as if they were closed. On the bright side, she was starting to make out the slight change in lights as they passed several scattered light bulbs in her apartment here and there. Suddenly, the man maneuvered Lucy into his arms, before placing her softly on the pink sheets of her bed. The blonde grasped the familiar material tightly as she tried to regain her orientation.

''You should rest Lucy-san, I'll finish clearing the rest of the house tomorrow.'' Mystogan stated in a low, quiet voice, as he observed the struggling blonde. She placed the blanket the other way around over her body and was now lying awkwardly, her feet sticking out. She stared into space, defeated. She didn't know what she was doing anymore; she couldn't even tug herself to bed!

''This sucks..'' She muttered as hot tears of frustration leaked out of her empty eyes. Jellal stared in panic as he awkwardly fixed his mask in place. He had zero experience in these types of situations, and knowing that he was the indirect cause of this girl's crying, caused his heart to ache dully. Lucy heard the man beside her shift, before a gloved finger made contact with her cheek. Wiping the tears gently away, a wave of nostalgia hit Mystogan as he took the blanket off of the blonde, before placing it the right way. Tugging the fully grown woman into the bed as comfortably as he could manage, a soft smile settled onto his face as the sobs died down in Lucy's throat.

''I know, but bear with me for a while?'' He requested quietly as he pushed himself to his feet. A weak nod from Lucy was all he needed before he flicked off the light switch and quietly closed the door. Stepping into his sandals that he had discarded near the door priory, he pulled out the key that the celestial mage has previously given him. Locking the door and making sure it will stay tightly shut - preventing any stray burglars from robbing the oblivious blonde - he pulled out a nearly identical key to hers. Walking a full five feet from her door, he shoved the other key into the opposite apartment's lock.

It would seem that he didn't have a choice but to stay as close to the blonde as possible, if the situation ever arises where she urgently needed him, and this was the closest he willed himself to be. He was the type of person who preferred solitude, and with Lucy under his wing, he's going to take as much alone time as he could. Throwing the keys onto the identical coffee table as the blonde's he kicked his shoes off near the staves he discarded before returning to Lucy's apartment.

70,000 jewels was a fairly good price for an apartment complex such as this, and he hadn't lived in an actual house for such a long time that he felt slightly alien in a place where he could sleep without bugs and whatnot disturbing him in his sleep. Lying down onto the bare mattress, he pulled off his disguise, letting the bandana and the cloth he always wore over his face to slide from his fingertips onto the wooden hardboard.

Today, he will allow himself for once to sleep peacefully.

Closing his tired eyes, the image of blank chocolate orbs greeted him in dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The more I write, the more OOC everyone seems to be.. *sighs* I'm such a failure, forgive me guys._


End file.
